


want more than yesterday (for when we're apart, I got a piece of your heart)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaptered, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Multi, implied! kim woojin/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: they always say be careful what you wished for.or the one where stray kids don't appreciate woojin enough and suddenly things are not ok.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	want more than yesterday (for when we're apart, I got a piece of your heart)

“Shut up!” Changbin upbraids. “You're not the boss of me,” he's chest to chest with the older male but a hand shot out to put some distance between them before anything happens.

“Bin, that's enough now,” Chan the ever calm leader says, but the raven scoffs and continues talking, “No, I have a _right_ to speak up but this asshole,” pointing a finger straight at Woojin. “Can go fuck himself.”

Woojin doesn't reply, taking a step back instead. His expression remains empty but he stays composed at his spot, not doing anything else even if Changbin jabs at him endlessly.

“Don't pretend you can't hear me, you fucker,” he taunts, wanting the other to _react_ yet he doesn't. “You know, I'm only saying the truth.” once more and Woojin just glares at him this time.

“What? You scared or—”

The coffee table then gets flips upside down, glass shattering everywhere on the living room floor that it makes Changbin recoil in surprise, and Chan groans at the noise, “Oh fuck!” Woojin is breathing in and out slowly, his hands forming into fists at his sides.

“Say what you want, Changbin,” starts Woojin, “But don't think for a second you know jack crap about me. Do you think you're high and mighty just cause you're getting more parts in our songs? I hope your big ego takes a seat cause you're nothing but full of trash!” he leaves the scene and heads to their shared bedroom, slamming the door loudly to get his point across the room. A few picture frames hanging on the wall bounce from the huge impact.

“God, Changbin,” Chan complains, “You just had to run your big mouth didn't you?” he offers a nonchalant shrug.

“Not my fault he can't handle it,” he gets a hard smack on the head. “ _Enough_. You have already caused damage here, so clean this whole thing while I go talk to Woojin.” steering him to the mess surrounding them by their feet.

He protests, “Why should I? I'm not the... _oh,_ for fuck sake, whatever,” he walks to their hallway closet to get the broom out as Chan leaves him alone. “I don't get _why_ I have to do this shit, wish he (Woojin) wasn't in the band makes things less hard.” he murmurs the last part to himself.

➳ ➳ ➳

“Congratulations to each of you,” smiles JYP, getting up to stand on his feet. “You guys will be officially debuting as Stray Kids, an 8 member group~” announcing the final results as they have reached the closing of the reality show.

Loud cheers emerged from the crowds behind the CEO while the contestants on stage break down into tears of hearing the happy news. They were going to debut together with all of them presented.

➳ ➳ ➳

“I'm sorry, I have no clue to who you are,” the apologetic look Woojin wears remits pain, not only to Chan's heart but the rest of Stray Kids as it seems as if he doesn't recall any of them.

“Hyung... _please_ , you can't forget any of us,” Jisung in the background almost cries. He doesn't want this to be real but the confusion on Woojin's face confirms his fears. It is. And they can’t even do anything about it.

He stands there wordlessly, not saying anything but something sharp cuts in his heart from seeing these groups of boys in front of him looking all downcast at the lack of recognization in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go, my poor heart is already suffering just from the prologue ; w ;
> 
> expect updates to be slow ~ also tags will be updated often whenever a new chapter is up ^^
> 
> please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
